The purpose of this Cancer Education and Career Development Program (CECDP) is preparing junior and more experienced basic scientists for the interdisciplinary research environment. The CECDP is primarily designed for experimental cancer researchers to obtain training in population science including cancer epidemiology, survival analysis, population genetics, pharmacogenetics, and statistical modeling of cancer. An important feature of the proposed program is that it focuses on integrating knowledge from population and experimental studies of cancer and establishes links between these different areas in both educational and scientific parts of the program. Such interdisciplinary focus is lacking in existing cancer training programs. It aims to improve credibility of studies performed by experimental cancer researchers. The program will include: (l) six semesters of weekly seminars (conducted by both faculty and trainees) emphasizing connections between cancer biology and epidemiology;human and animal studies of cancer;cancer and aging;population genetics and epigenetics;cancer biomarkers and prevention;and statistical approaches to population and experimental studies of cancer;(2) research training and project in population science;(3) preparing scientific publications and mock grant application with the interdisciplinary focus, for further career development. The program will be based at the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center's Research Program in Cancer Prevention, Detection, and Control, and will engage faculty, mentors, and Advisory Committee members from various Duke Departments, representing all the areas involved into this program. We plan to recruit four fellows who have completed doctorates in basic/experimental cancer biology/genetics. Recruitment will be undertaken on a national level, followed by personal interviews to identify postdoctoral candidates with strong motivation in interdisciplinary cancer research. Our multidisciplinary team of highly qualified faculty/mentors is capable to carry out both educational and research parts of this program. With support of comprehensive scientific resources of Duke University, this will provide a solid environment for the interdisciplinary training and career development proposed in the CECDP.